


Better Than This

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Did y’all really think I wouldn’t make an Emmy fic?





	Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> *Title and lyrics from Florence and the Machine’s [South London Forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVQUDQGmfBA). Also, hope you like it, Rachel!

_(and everything I ever did_

_was just another way to scream your name)_

 

The adrenaline has dissipated into a lingering buzz by the time the night starts to wind down. It’s still there, ever present, like Daren’s blood has been mixed with alcohol, with ecstasy, with something that makes him feel almost lightheaded with how subtly overpowering it is. He’s simultaneously exhausted and exhilarated, and at that moment, there’s only one person he wants to see, one person with whom he wants to share it with.

 

He’s contemplating whether or not to pull out his phone when someone taps his shoulder gently. Darren turns around to see a man in a dark suit and glasses, a dusting of stubble smattered across his jaw. In an achingly familiar voice, he says, “there’s a balcony on this floor”.

 

It’s said simply, conversationally, but Darren can hear the subtle shake in the vowels. He doesn’t reply, only follows him to the double doors, pulling down the gilded handle and letting the man out before him. Warmth rises up in Darren’s chest at the suppressed smile, at the slight roll of his cyan eyes.

 

The door closes behind them, every noise goes mute, and suddenly, all he feels is Chris all around him, Chris all over him, drawing kisses from his lips like he’s starving. Darren’s arms go around him and he revels in the weight, steady and warm under the pressed designer jacket.

 

Finally, finally, Chris pulls away, and Darren can’t help but chase his lips. Chris presses his forehead to Darren’s instead. His eyes are bright with tears, and there are dapples of pink high on his cheeks.

 

“ _Darren_ ,” he breathes. “God, I- I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Darren replies, so naturally it’s like breathing.

 

And Chris smiles, reaches up to trace Darren’s cheek, says, “You know how proud I am.”

 

He does. It’s all Darren could ask for, all he can think of that would complete this dream-like trance he’s in. He tells Chris as much, pulls him closer, presses his lips to his temple.

 

They stand there for a moment as the wind twists through the air. The balcony looks out over a garden, complete with a fountain and a stone pathway, and Darren feels like something out of a Baz Luhrmann movie.

 

“ _I defy you, stars_ ,” he says, and Chris pulls away to look at him. Then he looks around, at the pillars and the double doors, and the thumping of music from inside, and _laughs_.

 

“Get out of here, you pretentious asshole,” he chides, pushing weakly at Darren’s chest. Then, at the sound of his words, Darren can see the light change in Chris’ eyes.

 

“Are you coming home tonight?” he asks more softly.

 

Darren thumbs at the skin above Chris’ collar. “I can’t. I’d only end up waking you at like _five_ , only to have to leave again in another hour.”

 

Chris says nothing. Instead, he rights Darren’s tie, straightens his lapels, and places a kiss on his lips. It lingers, like a feather on the skin of water. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

 

He slips back out through the door, and Darren feels a sudden sense of deja vu wash over him. Steeling himself, he looks out one last time to the night sky, before retreating back into the noise and the clamour and the flashing lights.

 

_(the world is at your fingertips  
_

_it doesn't get better than this)_


End file.
